Blog użytkownika:Marione-ygatta/Miętowa babeczka idzie z dymem
W tym rozdziale jest więcej dialogów - nie miejcie mi tego za złe. Mam nadzieję, że do tej pory wam się podoba. - Dobra, już jesteśmy. Poczekaj, poszukam ci jakiegoś dobrego sprzętu. - powiedziała Clarisse - Weź zobacz ten. - powiedział chłopak, który właśnie wszedł do zbrojowni po czym rzucił jej miecz. Był bardzo przystojny, wysoki i wysportowany. Miał blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nie w moim typie. - Dzięki, jest na prawdę świetny. - odpowiedziała Alex ważąc go w dłoni i sprawdzając ostrość. - Luke... To ja miałam jej... - wycedziła przez zęby - ... jakiegoś dobrego poszukać? Tak, wiem. No, ale wiesz ja byłem szybszy. - zaśmiał się. - Nowa? - spytał się jej - Tak, i co z tego? - wrzeszczała - Clarisse. Kochana. Nie tak ostro - z wyrozumieniem powiedział Luke. - Jak jeszcze raz, tak mnie nazwiesz, to popamiętasz. - wydarła się córka Aresa - Ej uspokójcie się. - wrzeszcząc weszła pomiędzy nich Alex. - Czekaj... ty jesteś Luke. Tak? Hmm, syn Hermesa? - Tak, skąd to wiesz? - Zgadłam. Ehh, no przecież znalazłeś mi miecz. Albo ukradłeś.... - odpowiedziała, tego ostatniego na szczęście nie usłyszał - Piękna i mądra. - powiedział, a na jego słowa Alex prychnęła. - Mówię totalnie serio. - uśmiechnął się - Bo za raz puszczę pawia. Chodź dziewczyno, bo cię zanudzi na śmierć. Musimy się wynosić do jadalni. - oznajmiła córka Aresa - No to cześć. Do zobaczenia na kolacji. - wykrzyknęła do Luka Alex - Cześć! - pożegnał się Ciekawe czy można mu ufać... Słyszałam o Hermesie na historii. Koleś jest jak poczta. Najfajniejsze w nim jest to, że ma latające buty. Lubi płatać figle, śmiać się i grać w różne gry. Też czasem robię żarty. Rok temu na obozie przefarbowałam chłopakom wszystko na róż. Też nałożyłam im klej na siedzenia a tym, którym się nie dało poduszkę (tą od "pierdzenia"). Graliśmy wtedy w karty... Na szczęście nie wpadłam. Jednak nie robię tego często i na pewno nie byłabym tak dobra jak on sam. Coś mi się zdaje, ze lepiej go mieć jako kumpla. Nie chcę, żeby oblał mnie zsiadłym mlekiem czy coś... - Ehh, co on w tobie takiego widzi? - zapytała ją Clarisse odrywając od rozmyślań - Też nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Podoba ci się?- zagadnęła Alex - No co ty. Oczywiście, że nie. A tobie? - Mi też nie, zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach. Nie byłam co do tej odpowiedzi pewna, bo przecież mam dopiero dwanaście lat i niewiele wiem o tych sprawach. Nie odczuwałam nigdy takiego uczucia. Lubię towarzystwo chłopaków. Większość dziewczyn, które spotykałam były: zakupocholiczkami, albo po porostu nudne. Są też takie, które próbują nastawić wszystko przeciwko tobie. Tak abyś nie miał żadnych przyjaciół i żył w strachu. Spotkałam się z takimi, ale nigdy nie dotyczyło to konkretnie mnie. Chciałabym spotkać kogoś kto mógłby być moją przyjaciółką, ale do tej pory nie udało się to, dlatego trzymam się z chłopakami. - Masz przy sobie zegarek? - powiedziała Clarisse - Jasne. - Która jest? - spytała ze zniecierpliwieniem - 18:15 - odpowiedziała Alex z całkowitym spokojem - Chodź, bo się jeszcze bardziej spóźnimy. Pan D. jest teraz strasznie upierdliwy. Na szczęście mamy niedaleko. Przebiegniemy się. - chwyciła dziewczynę za rękę - Dobra, to lecimy. Nie chcę go drażnić. Grover wspominał, że lepiej bogów nie denerwować.- uśmiechnęła się. Przebiegając koło domków spostrzegła, że brakuje jednego. Dla dzieci pana umarłych. Dziwne. Chociaż zawarli pakt to dla pozostałych są postawione. Dlaczego go ominęli? - Ej, czemu Hades nie ma tu domku? - Nie ma również tronu na Olimpie. Wystarczy, że rządzi się po swojemu w Podziemiu. Gdyby miał tu domek... - wzdrygnęła się - No cóż, nie byłoby to przyjemne, tak to ujmijmy. - Coś mi się zdaje, że ten pakt długo nie przetrwa. Zeus już złamał przysięgę. Ciekawe kto będzie następny. - Fajnie byłoby taką wojnę na żywo zobaczyć. - powiedziała Clarisse na co Alex zciągnęła brwi - Gdyby mnie nie pozabijali. No, ale z córką Aresa radziłabym nie zadzierać. Ciągle nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że żyję teraz w innym świecie. Zastanawiam się jak oni to wszystko przez tyle lat ukrywali. Babka wspominała nam na historii to i owo. Na szczęście się przydało. Ale mam jeszcze dużo do ogarnięcia. - Pewnie nie chcesz o tym gadać, ale dlaczego masz złe nastawienie do ludzi. Ekhm, no herosów. No i satyrów. - Można w pewien sposób powiedzieć, że córka Aresa nie lubi zawierać przyjaźni z byle kim. Na przykład z kozłonogami. - przerwała na chwilę i dodała: - Ciekawe co teraz myślą na temat Sileny. - Twoja przyjaciółka? - Tak. Córka bogini miłości. Znamy się od dawna. Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, więc to nic dziwnego. Ale ja z Lukie'm, nie. Kiedy będziesz miała ochotę to mogę ci ją przedstawić. - Ciągle o nim myślisz co? - Nie. - Nie wiem czy dobrze zapamiętałam, ale dzieci bogini miłości mogą wyczuwać uczucia. Możesz powiedzieć jej o nim. - No co ty! Ale jeśli Ty byś mi coś takiego zrobiła to bym Cię chyba musiała zabić. Chociaż nie chciałabym mieć do czynienia z twoim ojcem. Coś czuję, że będę miała ogromne kłopoty przez niego. - Skąd wiesz, że to ojciec? Wiesz kto to? - Nie, to tylko przeczucie. Ciekawe ile będę musiała czekać żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Ale serio? Córka miłości z prawdziwą wojowniczką. Połączenie doskonałe. Nie mogę, chyba za chwilę wybuchnę ze śmiechu. Nie, nie mogę bo się skapnie. Dobra, chwila. Nie, no. Już. Koniec -uciszyła się. - Spoko. Mam pytanie... Dlaczego zadajesz się akurat ze mną? - Mam jakieś takie przeczucie, że mogę ci ufać. I o gólnie masz fajne imię. Takie mocne, twarde. Widać, że nie warto ciebie wkurzać. - Dzięki. Jednak i tak ciągle nie wiem kim jestem i o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. - Nie przejmuj się. Wszystko się wyjaśni. Wierz mi. - Uwierz mi, chciałabym. Ah, nie chcę cię martwić i w ogóle, ale jest 30 po. - powiedziała po spojrzeniu na zegarek - Jesteśmy już na miejscu. Aha, no tak. Są pewne zasady. Przy każdym stoliku tylko ci od jednego boga. Dlatego nie możemy razem usiąść. Hermes, król złodziei przyjmie wszystkich nie określonych. Pamiętasz pewnie mądralińskiego? On jest grupowym. Usiądź przy tym stoliku co on. Ja muszę prześlizgnąć się do mojego. Odchodząc szybko przyczłapała się do swojego stolika. Alex zatrzymała się przy schodach. Wysunęła lekko głowę i w oddali dostrzegła ten stolik, o którym mówiła Clarisse. Na razie jest dobrze. Teraz tylko ważne żeby nikt mnie nie zauważył. Są tu ostre zasady. Za łamanie ich jest kara. Może to brzmi dziecinnie, ale uwierzcie mi. Z Dionizosem radzę nie zadzierać... - Bu! - krzyknął jej do ucha Luke - Aaa! - wrzasnęła Teraz wyszłam na kompletną idotkę. Nie mogę się tak dawać. Ale serio, przestraszyłam się. - No wiesz co! - szeptała - Ja tu się próbuję wymigać od kary a ty chcesz mi ją załatwić koleżeńsko. - A myślisz, że ja co robię? - Gdzieś ty był? - To na razie nie twoja sprawa. A ty bawiłaś sie z Clarisse? - Tak jak by. Nie stercz tu, bo nas zauważą. Pchnęła go do tyłu i poszła przed siebie do stolika. - Ej przesuńcie się - szeptała. - Nowa jesteś? - ścisnęli się jak tylko mogli. Mało to ich nie było. - Ona jest ze mną. - powiedział Luke A on to skąd się pojawił? Wyszedł z pod ziemi? Coś mi się zdaje, że zadawanie się z nimi to będzie czysta przyjemność. Może w końcu nauczę się czegoś pożytecznego - Nie jestem. Znacie tu jakieś miejsce żebym mogła pojeździć na desce? - dodała - Chyba nie. Ale spróbujemy coś wymyślić. - Pokażesz ją? - spytał najmłodszy - Jasne. Dostałam ją na moje 7-me urodziny. Od tej pory jest ze mną w każdym miejscu. Orzeł dla tego, że jest on bardzo szybki i mądry. Tylko nie wiem dlaczego ciemne tło. Przecież moja matka wie, że moim ulubionym kolorem jest fuksja. - po małej przerwie dodała - Kompletnie zapomniałam. Jestem Alex, córka... No nie wiem jeszcze kogo, ale się dowiem. Zapomniałam kompletnie o mamie. Muszę się z nią jak najszybciej skontaktować. Wiem, że wie, że jestem na obozie. Ale skoro się z nią nie skontaktowałam to może myśleć, że coś mi się stało... Że nie dotarłam na miejsce. Oj nie dobrze. Zrobi się z tego afera. Uwierzcie mi, nie jeden raz już była. Ale skoro wiedziała o obozie to pewnie zna cały ten dziwny świat. Wie coś więcej o herosach. Ale dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziała? Mówi mi zazwyczaj o wszystkim... Coś jest nie tak. Ukrywa pewną kwestię. Ale co? Spytam się Grover'a czy jest tu jakiś telefon. Wiem, że to środek lasu, ale powinno coś być. Mam nadzieję, że moja matka się nie zamartwia. Ale mi głupio, że tak o tym zapomniałam. Nawet nic jej nie powiedziałam. Dobra, ustalone. Jutro z rana on musi dać mi zadzwonić. - A ja... - chcieli powiedzieć, ale im przerwała - Powiecie mi w domku. Pogramy sobie wtedy w pokera i takie tam. - Umiesz w to grać? Wiesz jesteśmy na wysokim poziomie. Nie wiem czy dasz sobie radę. - No jasne, że tak. Jak chcecie to możemy też w Brydża, znam fajną jego odmianę i Makao. - Makao? - zdziwili się chórem - Słyszałem o tym gdzieś. - oznajmił Luke - Może w świecie śmiertelników? - Możliwe... - zaśmiał się. - Wytłumaczę wam w swoim czasie. Eee, jak coś się zamawia? Strasznie zgłodniałam. - Po prostu zażycz sobie co chcesz. Poproszę placek z jagodami i napój brzoskwiniowy. - Poproszę czekoladę i babeczkę miętową. - Przy mojej pomocy wszystko ogarniesz. - powiedzieli wszyscy razem - Zostaw trochę na ofiarę. Każdy musi ją wrzucić w grecki ogień. - odpowiedział młodszy brat Luka. Wypiła czekoladę jednym łykiem i wytarła usta po bitej śmietanie. Wepchnęła do ust połowę babeczki i poszła z chłopakami wrzucić jedzenie. Proszę tato. Mam nadzieję, że mnie pamiętasz. Kimkolwiek jesteś... Nie zapominaj o mamie. Jeśli możesz... Przekaż jej wiadomość, że jestem bezpieczna, by się nie martwiła. Po wrzuceniu jedzenia w grecki ogień poczuła piękny zapach. - Ale ładnie pachnie moją babeczką. Czy to nie powinno czuć spalenizną? - Tak u nas jest. Przyzwyczaisz się. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Idziesz z nami na ognisko? - spytali się pozostali podekscytowanym głosem. - Bardzo bym chciała, ale muszę jeszcze dużo spraw przemyśleć. Jak przyjdziecie jeszcze przed moim zaśnięciem to pogramy w karty. - Dobra, też przez to przechodziliśmy. Nie martw się. A jak będziesz czegoś chciała, to ci skołujemy. - odpowiedział ten blisko Alex. - Jasne, dobrej zabawy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach